The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus that includes a recording head which ejects ink onto a recording medium such as a paper sheet and a supply unit which supplies liquid to the recording head.
Inkjet recording apparatuses that eject ink and form an image with the ink are capable of forming a high-definition image and thus have been widely used as recording apparatuses such as facsimile machines, copiers, and printers.
A known inkjet recording apparatus includes a recording head, a supply unit which supplies ink (liquid) to the recording head, a supply path through which the ink passes to be supplied from the supply unit to the recording head, and a circulation path through which the ink passes to return to the supply unit from the recording head. The circulation path is provided for the purpose of bleeding the recording head of bubbles (returning bubbles from the recording head to the supply unit).
At the time of shipment of the inkjet recording apparatus, the supply unit is empty (filled with air), containing no ink, to prevent deterioration of ink, and the recording head is full of conservation liquid to reduce inclusion of bubbles. After receipt of the inkjet recording apparatus, the ink is filled in the supply unit, and the conservation liquid in the recording head is replaced with the ink.